Rathalos
Rathalos are medium to large-sized flying wyverns, with their most notable features being their crimson appearance and huge fire patterned wings. Rathalos inhabit many areas; they are most commonly found in the Forest & Hills, along with the Volcanic zone and the Swamp zone. In Monster Hunter 3 they can be found in the Volcano and Deserted Island. Rathalos spend most of their time fighting while airborne. This ability to live in the strangest and harshest of climates makes the Rathalos renowned far and wide as the King of the Skies. So far Rathalos have appeared in every single Monster Hunter game in the series, even including the spin-off MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village. There are two Rathalos subspecies; an Azure variant inhabiting the same zones as its red cousin, and a more solitary subspecies, the Silver Rathalos, that inhabits a far more secluded area, the ancient Tower, as well as the Swamp zone occasionally. All Rathalos are male with a female counterpart known as the Rathian who also has two subspecies: Pink Rathian and Gold Rathian. Rathalos have a whole variety of attacks, ranging from burning hunters with a set of three fireballs from the air, to their incredibly deadly poison scratch, which leaves hunters both poisoned and (sometimes) stunned. Rathalos is the flagship monster of the original Monster Hunter game. On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Rathalos can be a pet. In-Game Description }} HC Rathalos Appears older with larger muscle mass and more developed spikes. New behavior includes a attack were it instantly jumps into the air and does its famed poison claw attack instantly even if you are as far away as a lower part of a cliff in the Gorge it will reach you. Monster Hunter 3 Changes Like the other two returning monsters, Rathalos has been completely remodeled. The most notable change is its wing span, which is much larger and more in proportion with the rest of its body. Rathalos' attack pattern is also more air-based, increasing its reputation as the "King of the Skies". It also appears slightly brighter in color and more rounded, and hosts a whole new variety of attacks and abilities. These include its newfound ability to hover, and now its fireballs now cause a burning effect known as Fireblight. Rathalos in both games can have its crown and wing talons broken, and tail severed. While enraged it huffs fire. In MH3, just as with Rathian, Rathalos can pin down a hunter and restore lost Stamina, this can be stopped by running and tripping. Rathalos is now weakest to Dragon, followed by Thunder. Also, like Rathian, breaking the wing(s) does not stop its aerial attacks or travel. It can now recover Stamina by eating a medium-sized Herbivore, mainly Aptonoth. Breakable Parts MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathalos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net =Polls= |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd